


June 26, 2015 (New York City)

by The_things_we_do_today



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, I'm not complaining i needed it, Idiots in Love, Javid is mentioned, M/M, US Legalization of Same-Sex Marriage, also im aromantic so im sorry if my attempt at understanding allos failed, and they were roomates, because my children are gay, i don't make the rules, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_things_we_do_today/pseuds/The_things_we_do_today
Summary: "What? What is it? Did it pass?!" Spot cried, trying to read Race's phone over his shoulder. In lieu of answering, Race spun around with the biggest smile Spot had ever seen on his face and crushed his mouth against Spot's.~Gay marriage is legalized all across the U.S., and Race celebrates by kissing his best friend. (Well, one of them. I'm not forgetting about Albert don't worry) Rated T for swearing, kind of implied sexual activity, and because I'm paranoid.Side note: Jack Kelly is an idiot and I love him for it
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	June 26, 2015 (New York City)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful people of all genders! Fun fact: this is the first fic I've written not between the hours of 11:00pm and 3:00am! I was actually fully conscious! As always, please let me know if you see anything that needs to be fixed!

**June 26, 2015 (New York City)**

"OH MY GOD! SPOT! GET THE FUCK IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Spot heard his roommate and best friend Race yell from their couch.   
He was standing in their dorm room's kitchenette, with a slice of cold pepperoni pizza halfway to his open mouth. He dropped it right onto the floor and ran over to Race, who was standing to meet him.  
"What? What is it? Did it pass?!" he cried, trying to read Race's phone over his shoulder. In lieu of answering, Race spun around with the biggest smile Spot had ever seen on his face and crushed his mouth against Spot's. Spot could feel warm tears of joy slipping down Race's face. He froze for a second before wrapping his arms around Race's waist, pulling the boy as close to him as possible.   
Spot could've gone on kissing Race for the rest of his life without ever stopping, but unfortunately, fate had other plans.   
"Oh my god did you guys hear?!" Jack Kelly came barreling into their dorm without so much as a single knock, his boyfriend Davey close behind.   
Race pulled away with a gasp, and they both spun around to face the intruders, looking as if they'd been caught stealing from the cookie jar. Jack screeched to a halt. He stared at them for a second, a shocked look on his face that began to morph into a grin.   
"Hey, Dave! Race and Spot finally got their shit together!"   
"Yes, Jack. I can see that. Why don't we leave them be, hm?" he replied in exasperation, dragging Jack out of the dorm.  
As they left, Race and Spot could hear Davey berating his boyfriend, "What have I told you about entering people's dorms unannounced, Jack?! This is why!" and a faint call of, "Get it, Racer!" from Jack.  
Race and Spot looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.   
"His FACE–"   
"And Davey–"  
"Oh my god! I know, right?!"  
When they finally calmed down and caught their breath, Spot asked, "So...You never actually answered." Race looked at him in confusion.   
"What?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed.   
Spot grinned at him. "Did it pass?"  
"Oh. Oh!" Race cried as he remembered. "Yes! It passed! We can get married now! Wait, no. I didn't mean like _us_ , us. Just like. Us. Separately. The gays. Drinkers of iced coffee. Cheetahs of sidewalks. Non-sitters of chairs." He laughed awkwardly as Spot watched him in amusement. He shook his head fondly before moving forward and hugging Race tightly.   
"We did it, Tony," he whispered against Race's shoulder, suddenly emotional.   
"Fuck yes, we did," Race replied, his laugh coming out a little watery as he dropped his head to let it rest in top of Spot's.  
They stood there awhile longer before they were interrupted by Jack yet again.   
"Hey gays! Are you decent?" he yelled, pounding on the door. Spot rolled his eyes, pulling back.   
"Jesus fuck, Kelly. Yes, we're decent. What?" he said, crossing the room and yanking the door open.   
"Charlie and I are having a party tonight to celebrate. Are y'all coming?"   
"Yes, sure, whatever. We'll come. Bye-bye!" Spot said in exasperation, shoving a laughing Jack Kelly out the door and closing and locking it behind him.  
"You seemed anxious to get rid of him," Race commented with a smirk, sauntering over to Spot.  
"Well, when there's a pretty boy in my dorm that's just kissed me, I don't have much patience for interruptions," Spot replied, smirking right back.   
"Oh, so it's your dorm now, hm?" Race said, crossing his arms in mock-offense. "Well then, I wouldn't want to intrude–" he continued, heading towards the door.   
"Ah-ah-ah, pretty boy!" Spot called, grabbing Race's arm and spinning him back around into his chest. "Not so fast. I haven't gotten to return that kiss yet, and I would never forgive myself if I was rude to a 'guest'."   
"Oh yes, we certainly wouldn't want that," Race replied, smirk softening as he looked down at Spot.   
Spot seemed to notice this, and his expression turned sweet as well. He carefully stood up on his tippy-toes and pressed his lips against Race's. Where their first kiss had been rough and desperate, this one was soft and slow.   
Race draped his arms around Spot's neck, and Spot cradled Race's face gently in his calloused palms.   
Spot was the one to reluctantly pull away, letting their foreheads rest against each other. "What...what does this mean for us?" he finally asked, bringing up the topic they'd both been dancing around.   
Race looked at him in confusion. "That we can get married wherever the fuck we want to whoever the fuck we want? I thought that was kind of obvious..." Spot just stared at him for a solid 15 seconds before bursting into laughter.  
"I wasn't talking about the gay marriage thing, dumbass!" he cried, shaking his head. "I meant the kissing."  
"Oh!" Race said. "Oh I'm dumb." Spot snorted, which earned him an elbow in the side from Race. "I mean, I'd like it to mean that we're, ya know, dating," he finished, biting his lip as he looked down at Spot.   
Spot grinned and pressed a sweet kiss to the other boy's lips. "I'd like that too," he said.   
Race returned Spot's smile and kissed him once again, dragging him towards his bed. "We still have awhile before Jack's party," he said with a sly grin. "I say we make the most of it." 

π

_10 years and some months later..._

Race was humming to himself as he stood in the little kitchen of the apartment he shared with his husband, Spot, making pancakes.   
Just as he flipped the one he was working on, he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist. "'Morning, gorgeous," Spot murmured, before pressing his head into Race's back.   
"Mm, good morning," he replied, leaning back slightly into Spot's chest.  
They stayed like that for awhile, before Spot spoke up again. "Do you remember when we got together?" he asked, voice muffled by Race's back.  
Race set down his spatula and spun around. "How could I forget?" he answered, wrapping his arms around his koala of a husband. "What about it?"  
"Why'd you kiss me?" Spot asked, pulling his head away from Race's chest to look at him. Race thought for a moment.  
"Well, I'd already had a crush on you for a solid year and a half, and I guess I was just so excited I didn't even think, really." Spot's face betrayed utter disbelief.   
"You had a crush on me for a year and a half before we started dating?" he asked.   
"Mmhmm," Race replied. "How couldn't I? You're funny, handsome, sweet..." Race said, poking Spot with every adjective. He continued on until Spot couldn't handle the tickling at which point he shoved him away, breathless from laughter.   
"Okay, okay! Aren't you supposed to be making pancakes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Race's eyes widened as he spun around to face his burnt monstrosity of a breakfast.   
"Shit..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~
> 
> I am taking requests, but forewarning, I'm kinda picky. I'll tell you whether or not I'm interested in writing your request, but please don't fight me if I'm not. To save some time, here are a few things I will not write:  
> 1\. background character (we're talking like Finch and Specs and stuff. Race and Spot are fine. If you're not sure, please ask!) centric things. I don't know them well enough.  
> 2\. Anything involving Sarah. (Please don't attack me)  
> 3\. Anything NSFW. I'm ace. I don't do that stuff.  
> 4\. Nothing too dark or sad. Angsty stuff is fine as long as there's a happy ending.  
> 5\. Straight centric things. They get enough attention. (If it's minor or just mentioned, it's fine.)


End file.
